The Union Federation
This unique faction to Etheramos' expanded Legends lore was devised by an individual of high relations between Ventuvious and himself outside the realms of role-play, being close friends online for over five years. These two comrades have stuck together through life and supported each other through various means, but most notably in this situation would be that of their love for constructing worlds to express stories within. According to Ventuvious (Founder and Grand Administrator/Creative Director of the Epic, "Etheramos") states: "Through the (three years of) development regarding my science-fiction creations, never once have I been so enthralled over simply how dedicated one of my close fans had been toward further contributing to the universe I had devised so long ago...However, years of denying his direct support due to unsatisfactory and semi-lack luster content lead to me inevitably accepting him into my Legends lore, eventually promoting him into my Canon lore. As of that moment, he would then become the first and only fan-official faction submitted successfully into the World of Etheramos." //Work_In_Progress -Dates- 1:29:11293-9:12:11299 -Times- 12.2:PF -Places- Olantrian Galaxy -Events- Creation of the First Union Empire, The Empiric War (Lakiithrian Empire vs First Union Empire) -Summaries- The First Union Empire was the oldest foundation of the known Union Federation. Lead by a Dark Lord(Title of Leader) lead wars among all nations around him. He used a Solar-Class Dreadnought as his flagship, known to be a extremely deadly dreadnought, all the Empire formed into this Empire turned on him to take control of the whole empire. As his last command he ordered the ship to be sent out for no one to claim. During this period, The Empire went to war with the Lakiithrian Empire, which lasted for years to come. The First Empire Union lost, but did better than expected. Empiric -Dates- 3:12:11312 - 15:2:11423 -Times- 0.0:FP -Places- The Galaxy of Carousion -Events- Forming of the Grand Union, and the Spark of the Grand Civil War -Summaries- The Grand Union was formed around the founding of the Acropollian Republic. The Grand Union was technologically advance for it's state. Known of the Grand Era, this was because of the massive advancements in technology. Making superior construction and military. The Grand Union lived as a neutral and passive nation. Focusing on helping it's citizens and improving it's defenses. Many known alias of the Grand Union, 1 was "The Wall of Carousion", because of the difficulty to invade this nation due to it's placements of armadas and fleets. The Grand Era ended when a faction formed within the Grand Union, known as the "War Nation", left the Union and destroyed the Union. Another faction wanted to hold and preserve the Union. This faction was later known as the "Grand Confederation". This sparked the era of war. Grand Era -Dates- 15:3:11423 - 20:1:11633 -Times- 2.1:FP -Places- The Galaxy of Carousion -Events- The Grand Civil War, The Endeavor Project, and the founding of the Union Federation -Summaries- The Grand Civil War destroyed the Grand Union years ago, Forming the duel faction war, The War Nation Vs The Grand Confederation. This war led to the creation of the strongest ship in all of the Union's History, after the creation of the Solar-Class Dreadnought. This was called, the Endevour Model, which was a dagger-shaped Ship with a Forward facing bridge. It carried the most deadliest weaponry, strong shielding, and strong armor. They were fueled by Dark Reactor, which was a way to keep refueling and power on check. Although early model was a rushed design, by orders of the leader of the Grand Confederation, and Grand Union General, Mecha Carous Fint. He wanted this promising ship to be completed to destroy the War nation. This lead to a major accident that lead to the destruction of Ekho 9, The Endevour Accident. This was caused by a flaw in the Dark Reactor's design, which lead to a meltdown and a Nova-Like explosion, which made the planet of Ekho 9 inhabitable. After this event, newer Endeavors were given a upgraded and modified Reactors to not to explode. After Years of conflict, a new nation broke from the Confederation, the Reborn Federation. Which wanted to end the conflict for years. The Grand Confederation, however saw that the War Nation assisted them to get free and on 30:6:11612, the Grand Confederation's Operation Downfall, lead the Reborn Federation to surrender to the Confederation, and on 20:1:11632, with it's superior economy, won the Civil War. Civil War Era -Dates- 30:12:16334 -Times- 2.6:FP -Places- The Galaxy of Carousion -Events- The Formation of the Union Federation -Summaries- After the Grand Civil War, in the era titled "Rebuilding Era", came up the Union Federation. The Union Federation was led by the past leader of the Grand Confederation, Mecha Carous Fint. He lead the Confederation to victory and helped create the Union. The Union promised peace and safety of it's citizens. The Union wanted to be as close to the great Grand Union, so the people will be happy of the finished product of the war. After years of reconstruction, the Union made friends with nations around itself and found a artifact lost to the ways of time. The Solar-Class Dreadnought, The Invurce. The flagship of the Dark Lord from the First Empire Union. This artifact proved the the First Empire Union was a true event that happened in Union times. Now it is used as a Flagship for the Union Federation. With this, The Leader, Mecha Carous Fint stated, "Our history may be filled with war, but, we cannot allow history to repeat itself again!". Claiming that the Union will never go to war and conquer all nations here itself, but protect others that can't. At this period they found the Acropollian Republic, or later known as the Olantrian Order, and made friends with the Leader of the Order, Ventuvious Lexiar. Today, friendship and an alliance between these nations has been announce. Rebuilding Era